Comma is not the best
by Dark Lord of Anime
Summary: CRACK! Mukahi sings "COMMA IS THE BEST!", Shishido is mad and chaos enfolds. What will happen?


**Hi!! I'm Dark Lord of Anime. This is my first ever oneshot and crack fanfic and my first Prince of Tennis fanfic. Just to let you know, I got this idea when I was at school when my teacher suddenly talks about commas(you know, the punctuation). Then, since my classmates always says 'comma', I thought of the song "COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA IS THE BEST!!". It's my version of "POWER IS THE BEST!!" from Tenimyu that was sang by the 3rd Cast Momo and Taka-san. **

**I know it is kind of stupid, but please review what you think. :D**

* * *

"What is going on with Gakuto today?" Shishido asked his silver-haired doubles partner while looking at the red-head with... um... whatever he is doing.

Ootori shrugged his shoulders. "Saa..."

Shishido just sighed. And sighed. And sighed. Did I mention that Shishido sighed? Yes.

"Hey Oshitari, what's wrong with the idiot red-head today?" he asked Oshitari because he was bored.

Oshitari thought for a moment. "I guess it is something about his English teacher."

"What about him?"

"Well--"

"COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA IS THE BEST!!"

"What the?! Who was that?!"

"Oh, there's whom you're looking for, Shishido." Oshitari turned around and left. "Bye."

"Hey!!" Shishido tried to call Oshitari but the said teammate is already far away. And it seems like whatever he says, Oshitari wouldn't listen. He turned around and just faced his "missing" teammate, Mukahi Gakuto.

"COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA IS THE BEST!!"

And Mukahi started to sing the following lines all over again until _someone _"interrupted" it with a shout of, "HEY!! CUT IT OUT!!". But unfortunately, Mukahi didn't stop doing whatever it is he is doing and just continued.

Then, (evil)Jiroh came out of nowhere behind Shishido, which shocked the poor boy's life. Nah, I'm just kidding. He is just shocked.

"What's going on with Muka-kun?" Jiroh asked, surprisingly looking alive than usual. Wow, did I just said that? Jiroh looking alive?! That got to be the most hilarious thing on the anime world right now!! Just kidding.

"'Muka-kun'?" Shishido followed where the boy is looking. "Oh, Gakuto, huh? Well, how should I know? I'm not like his best friend or anything. Ask Oshitari. He knows."

"Okay."

Sooner than Shishido had expected, Jiroh came back.

"So, what is it?" Shishido looked at Jiroh with an incredulous look. _Man, if he would only be like this every day, he can be the fastest tennis player I've known, _he thought still looking at him with the same look.

"He said something about Muka-kun's English teacher."

"Yeah, I know. He also said that to me but what about that English teacher?" Shishido almost wanted to shout at that point.

"I don't know." Jiroh replied. This time, he looks sleepy. Yay!! (normal)Jiroh is back!!

Shishido gave up. He is not gonna be nice anymore. Not this time. "HEY!! DOES ANYBODY IN THIS SCHOOL KNOWS WHY THIS STUPID RED-HEAD IS SINGING THIS STUPID SONG ALL OVER AGAIN?!"

To Shishido's surprise, it was Gakuto himself who answered. "My English teacher said something about commas this morning and we should memorize it for the upcoming test tomorrow. So, since I can't memorize well, I'm just going to sing it! COMMA!! COMMA--"

"Waoh, wait a minute. In order to memorize it, you're just going to sing it. That's what you said right?"

"Yes."

"And YOU know VERY WELL that it will DISTURBED our practice, right?"

"Yes."

"And you also know very well that I might smack you if you continue singing that stupid song again, right?"

"Yes."

"Could you PLEASE stop saying "yes"?"

"Yes."

"AGH!! I'VE HAD IT!! YOU TALK TO HIM!!" Shishido pulled the student who was nearest to him and placed him in front of Gakuto. That student was Jiroh.

"What's wrong with Shishido?" Jiroh asked.

"I don't know." Gakuto answered. He seems to have forgotten what happened a minute ago. Poor Muka-kun.

After awhile, Gakuto and Jiroh decided to just go back to the tennis court where they saw some Regulars practicing... without Shishido.

"...Yuushi, did you know where Shishido is?" Gakuto asked, not that he cares anyway.

"He said something about 'an annoying red-head singing "COMMA IS THE BEST!!" irritates me' or something like that and left." Oshitari answered.

"Really? I wonder who's that red-head he is talking about." Gakuto paused. Then, he suddenly said, "Ah! I remember now! I supposed to sing "COMMA IS THE BEST!!" for the English test tomorrow!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA!! COMMA IS THE BEST!!"

And just like before, he sings the following lines all over again.

* * *

"And we're now here in the Tokyo Hospital where four male students from Hyotei Gakuen were hospitalized," the reporter said. "It seems that the cause of their coma was due to a certain red-head teammate who sang "COMMA IS THE BEST!!" all over again. Their conditions are not severe and might come out of the hospital tomorrow--"

A male teacher turned off the TV in front of the classroom.

"So class, what did we learn today?" the male teacher asked.

"Not to memorize commas by singing "COMMA IS THE BEST!!" because you will have a coma."

"Very good!"

--

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Stupid? Just click that button oooover there below--yeah that's it--and write whatever it is you want to say, okay? **

**And, oh yeah, I thank Apple Snapple(the creator of "100 Thing I Am Not Allowed To Do At Hyotei"), a fellow writer and friend, for doing the beta for this and also for encouraging me to write this.**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu!!**

**Remember, review!!**


End file.
